1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a micro device or a micro electromechanical device. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a particle transporter.
2. Related Art
In chemical reactions, biochemical reactions (for example, cell separation and integration) and enzymatic reactions, etc., particles in the reaction are generally required to be moved. A particle transporter can be implemented to move the particles. According to a conventional technique, a fluid driving module is generally used to drive fluid (for example, water) in the particle transporter to flow, and drive the particles in the fluid to move along with flowing of the fluid. During the moving process, since the fluid driven by the fluid driving module is maintained in a fixed flow direction, the conventional technique cannot arbitrarily change the flow direction of the particles or fix positions of the particles, i.e. cannot make the particles to move upstream. On the other hand, according to the conventional technique, the additional fluid driving module and related fluid pipes are required, which lead to extra cost.